


Fads

by FujurPreux



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanzone meets Saejima. Precanon for TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Just when he thought technology was at the most ludicrous level it would ever reach, Fanzone heard the news from Japan. Or more like the information pounced on him at every step he took with the subtlety of a very old, very clumsy house cat.

If it had stopped there, then it wouldn't have been that much of a problem. It would've been bearable. After all, it was only an exaggerated version of every time Sumdac came out with a new toy. Once the fad was over, Fanzone would have a few weeks of respite before the next one came. But no.

Someone, somewhere, thought it'd be a great idea to send a group of representatives of the police departments around the world to Japan, so they could talk about international cooperation and flowers and teddy bears. Then, someone else thought it'd be wonderful to appoint Fanzone as the lucky policeman from Detroit to be there. And then, Sumdac pulled a few strings to be part of the official committee.

The perfect recipe for the most joyous plane ride in Fanzone's life.

"Of course, I've thought of creating portals that would allow instant travel!" Sumdac was saying as they disembarked.

"Yes, please, do that," Fanzone replied. He was so tired of the chatter he would even consider jumping through any ring in front of him to the void, death, or whatever. He just wanted silence.

Yet, instead of shutting up, Sumdac raised the volume of his voice. "Oh! Oh!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. "There! That has to be Deckerd! And there's McCrane!" Then he ran to where the giant robots and a man in a suit an a police cap were standing.

Fanzone didn't stop Sumdac. He just watched at the little man hurrying to shake hands with their host, and took his time to get there. He would enjoy his few seconds of being by himself. Which turned out to be a good idea, since Police Commissioner Saejima was even more... enthusiastic about this than everyone else he had met along the way. At some level, that earned him some points of respect from Fanzone; people had to be proud of their achievements, after all.

"Ah, welcome, dear friends!" Saejima said after shaking vigorously Fanzone's hands. Once he introduced himself officially, he gestured at the robots behind them as he did the same for them.

They both saluted when they heard their names. It was all very polite, very formal, and nothing Fanzone hadn't seen before back home. He still waved hello.

Saejima continued. "The officer in charge of the Brave Police Division will join us after school."

While Fanzone pondered how big would the war be when he questioned the wisdom of letting a school kid leading a band of giant, armed robots—which he was until then hoping was only a silly rumor—, Sumdac was already asking if he could ride in one of them.

Deckerd smiled. He actually smiled. It didn't look like a programmed response. "Commissioner?" The tone was respectful, but at the same time, it conveyed he wanted to concede Sumdac his wish.

Saejima rubbed his chin, but it was obvious his mind had been made. "Of course, I don't see why not." He turned to Fanzone. "It will be just the two of us in my car then. Unless you want to join the professor or that McCrane drives you, of course."

Fanzone raised his arms. "No offense, but I'll take the non-talking car." Or at least he hoped that car wouldn't talk.

"None taken," McCrane replied. It was so spontaneous and natural Fanzone got close to freaking out for real.

Soon enough, Fanzone was all buckled up in the passenger seat of Saejima's normal-looking car, ready to go to the hotel and meet the rest of the world representatives. He'd managed to remember how the seat was on the other side where it normally was, so he was feeling proud of himself.

"To be perfectly honest," Fanzone said, "I wasn't expecting it'd be you in person the one to pick us up."

Saejima laughed. "Everyone is arriving at different times, so we're taking turns. The crime rate has lowered, and we get more free time."

Fanzone smirked. Bragging, he could handle. "Of course." He looked through the window. People in this country seemed to like their fancy machines as much as people back at home. He couldn't have born in the worst century. And speaking of fancy machines... "So, you came out with the idea of this Brave Police thing."

"I did! Robots are my life-long passion!"

"I see."

They stopped at a red light. Saejima took the opportunity to look at Fanzone out the corner of his eye. "On the other hand, I believe you're not a fan?"

Fanzone raised an eyebrow. "I can't say I am."

"That's what the report says."

Fanzone's other eyebrow joined the first. He took a mental not of finding out who made those reports. "To be honest, I have no idea how my name got to the list." That he pissed off good some higher up was as far as he got. He'd carry on the investigation when he returned to Detroit.

The light changed to green and the car moved again.

"Maybe you're here to bring balance." Saejima said. "Or," dramatic pause, "so you can learn to love them!"

Saejima laughed a loud and obnoxious laugher right with his face pointed at the ceiling of the car.

"We're gonna crash!" Fanzone yelled.

But they didn't. But only because McCrane got to the rescue. To be fair, the robot did look concerned about the incident and he apologized to Fanzone in the name of his superior.

It was still weird, although Fanzone did have enough presence of mind to bow back to the robot, albeit awkwardly.

It was going to be a long, long week.

 

 

 

(Fanzone did have about a month of respite when he got back home. Sadly, it was interrupted by alien robots from outer space.

That's why he hated machines.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lau said it would be a good idea. I agreed.


End file.
